


Redone Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 5th house, Abused Harry, BAMF Harry, BAMF Neville Longbottom, Confident Hermione, Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, Le Fay house, Magically Powerful Harry, Manipulative Dumbledore, Molly Weasley Bashing, Multi, Nice Severus Snape, Other, Ron Weasley Bashing, Smart Harry, The Sorting Hat, stupid Ron Weasley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:32:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 19,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4811627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the trip to the zoo, young Harry potter has discovered that he is a wizard. He didn't find out any of the usual ways, He found out through Endora, a magical "snake" that arrived at his home just before Uncle Vernon told him to go to the cupboard.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Vanishing Glass

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own most of the characters portrayed in this writing. If I did I would be living in a fabulous home in England instead of an okay one in Louisiana.
> 
> I will be marking a few things differently, such as Parseltongue **This is what parseltongue will look like even if the character(s) don't know they are speaking it**

Harry had the best morning he’d had in a long time. He was careful to walk a little way apart from the Dursleys so that Dudley and Piers, who were starting to get bored with the animals by lunchtime, wouldn’t fall back on their favorite hobby of hitting him. They ate in the zoo restaurant, and when Dudley had a tantrum because his knickerbocker glory didn’t have enough ice cream on top, Uncle Vernon bought him another one and Harry was allowed to finish the first.

 

Harry felt, afterward, that he should have known it was all too good to last.  
After lunch they went to the reptile house. It was cool and dark in there, with lit windows all along the walls. Behind the glass, all sorts of lizards and snakes were crawling and slithering over bits of wood and stone. Dudley and Piers wanted to see huge, poisonous cobras and thick, man-crushing pythons. Dudley quickly found the largest snake in the place. It could have wrapped its body twice around Uncle Vernon’s car and crushed it into a trash can — but at the moment it didn’t look in the mood. In fact, it was fast asleep.  
Dudley stood with his nose pressed against the glass, staring at the glistening brown coils.

 

“Make it move,” he whined at his father. Uncle Vernon tapped on the glass, but the snake didn’t budge.

 

“Do it again,” Dudley ordered. Uncle Vernon rapped the glass smartly with his knuckles, but the snake just snoozed on.

 

“This is boring,” Dudley moaned. He shuffled away.

 

Harry moved in front of the tank and looked intently at the snake. He wouldn’t have been surprised if it had died of boredom itself — no company except stupid people drumming their fingers on the glass trying to disturb it all day long. It was worse than having a cupboard as a bedroom, where the only visitor was Aunt Petunia hammering on the door to wake you up; at least he got to visit the rest of the house.  
The snake suddenly opened its beady eyes. Slowly, very slowly, it raised its head until its eyes were on a level with Harry’s.

 

It winked.

 

Harry stared. Then he looked quickly around to see if anyone was watching. They weren’t. He looked back at the snake and winked, too.

The snake jerked its head toward Uncle Vernon and Dudley, then raised its eyes to the ceiling. It gave Harry a look that said quite plainly: “I get that all the time.”

“I know,” Harry murmured through the glass, though he wasn’t sure the snake could hear him. 

 

“It must be really annoying.”

The snake nodded vigorously.

“Where do you come from, anyway?” Harry asked.

The snake jabbed its tail at a little sign next to the glass. Harry peered at it.  
Boa Constrictor, Brazil.

 

“Was it nice there?”

 

The boa constrictor jabbed its tail at the sign again and Harry read on: This specimen was bred in the zoo. “Oh, I see — so you’ve never been to Brazil?”

 

As the snake shook its head, a deafening shout behind Harry made both of them jump. “DUDLEY! MR. DURSLEY! COME AND LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU WON’T BELIEVE WHAT IT’S DOING!”  
Dudley came waddling toward them as fast as he could.

 

“Out of the way, you,” he said, punching Harry in the ribs. Caught by surprise, Harry fell hard on the concrete floor. What came next happened so fast no one saw how it happened — one second, Piers and Dudley were leaning right up close to the glass, the next, they had leapt back with howls of horror.

 

Harry sat up and gasped; the glass front of the boa constrictor’s tank had vanished. The great snake was uncoiling itself rapidly, slithering out onto the floor. People throughout the reptile house screamed and started running for the exits.

As the snake slid swiftly past him, Harry could have sworn a low, hissing voice said,  
**“Brazil, here I come. … Thanksss, amigo.”**

The keeper of the reptile house was in shock. “But the glass,” he kept saying, “where did the glass go?” The zoo director himself made Aunt Petunia a cup of strong, sweet tea while he apologized over and over again. Piers and Dudley could only gibber. As far as Harry had seen, the snake hadn’t done anything except snap playfully at their heels as it passed, but by the time they were all back in Uncle Vernon’s car, Dudley was telling them how it had nearly bitten off his leg, while Piers was swearing it had tried to squeeze him to death. But worst of all, for Harry at least, was Piers calming down enough to say,  
“Harry was talking to it, weren’t you, Harry?”

Uncle Vernon waited until Piers was safely out of the house before starting on Harry. He was so angry he could hardly speak. He managed to say, “Go — cupboard — stay — no meals,” before feeling something cold and scaled rub against his leg, then he hears a sound like dozens of snakes hissing. He looks down slack-jawed, "Bloody Hell!" as he sees hundreds of snakes pouring out of the little vent in the door to Harry's cupboard. He turns white as a ghost when the largest one, a python slithers between Harry and himself. 

The python raises its self to Uncle Vernon's eye level and shakes its head, and stares Vernon in the eyes while hissing If masssster wisshess thossse of usss who follow you for your kindnessss of one of our own will get rid of thesse troublesssome beingsss for you..." It then turns to look Harry in the eye as its tail wraps around his waist. To harry it feels like he imagined a hug would. 

Harry cleared his throat while blushing  "Erm, no please, they are my family, even if they don't really care, I would rather not see them hurt unless they hurt me again."

"Well apparently, Uncle Vernon, The snakes say that they now follow me, and they wanted to get rid of you for your unkindness to me, but I asked them nicely not to hurt you three. However, unless you want them sleeping all over the house and in the yard, it MIGHT be nice to have an actual bedroom for them and myself to inhabit."

Uncle Vernon's face went a particular shade of green. Then he smiled evilly. "We'll see boy, I'm calling the exterminators and I'm going to have them check the house. See how the bloody reptiles like that!" as he storms towards the phone book to look up a cheap exterminator.

You have to run, I don't want to see you killed or out in the zoo! He's calling an exterminator!"  
Harry looks as if he's going to faint from worry. and the snake shakes its head. 

"Massster, do not worry, we are not normal sssnakes, no exterminator will find ussss, trussst me. For now jussst sssleep in the tiny place that they allow you. We will take care of the ressst."


	2. Letters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From this point onward the story will be a completely new story. As before, J.K.Rowling owns most of the characters from this universe. I will be **possibly** using characters from another universe or 2 in this story, but if I do, there will be a modification in the header. I will also be using a couple of characters of my own design. 
> 
> Parts of this are to be funny, the other parts will be **mainly** serious, and a lot of the characters may be slightly OOC. The interpretations of the characters are my own, and as this chapter will introduce a couple of the characters that are portrayed as arrogant, aristocratic, asshole-ish, or one of the evil 4, I am sorry if any of it offends you. In this rendition, Dumbledore is very much aware of how the Dursleys have treated Harry and he doesn't care. Soon everyone will know, but that will be in a few chapters.

**Letters**

Dumbledore paces his office, a worried look on his face, Fawkes trilling in the background. He throws a little floo powder into the fireplace and calls Hagrid. " Hagrid, there is something I need you to do for me. The Dursleys will not allow Harry to read his letter if we send it in the usual way, so I need you to deliver it in person. Please use a measure of caution, I wish for harry to be able to return there during the holidays and summer. I also need you to come get his key for his vault."

Hagrid, holding fang back from licking the headmasters face in the fireplace nods slightly. "Sure thing, Professor Dumbledore, sir. I'll be up yer way in a mo' was just abou' ter feed the thestrals. I'll go ta throw 'em the carcasses and come git little 'arry's letter an' key sir." Dumbledore smiles and nods. "I'll see you soon then Hagrid, by the way, I've been fond of Zagnut bars lately."  
Dumbledore's head disappears from the fire as Hagrid chuckles. "The headmaster an' his muggle candy, werlp time to feed the thestrals boy." He pats Fangs side and heads out the door knowing that its going to be an interesting day.

Meanwhile at #4 Privet Drive......

Over the last week, Vernon Dursley has spend a small fortune on pest exterminators. Every time the exterminators come, they fail to find one trace of the snakes, yet, about 5-6 minutes after they leave, snakes are swarming every part of the house. So finally after a week of dealing with it, they gave Harry the word to move into Dudley's second bedroom. Dudley, however had become more friendly with Harry. The 2 of them talking and generally hanging out with each other. As a result, Aunt Petunia, who only wanted Dudley happy, started being more civil to Harry. Uncle Vernon was the only one who still treated harry badly in any way.

That morning, Harry got up before any of the Dursleys and started cooking breakfast. It was his own birthday, but he wanted to be helpful, especially since his aunt and cousin started treating him better. Dudley even started playing video games with him. By the time the Dursleys were awake, he had the table set, eggs, bacon, sausage, hash, and toast, all prepaerd and being kept warm in the oven. He had washed the cookware he was done with and put everything away as Aunt Petunia came into the kitchen, a look of wonder on her face.

"Good morning Aunt Petunia, I've already got breakfast cooked and cleaned up most everything so you didn't have to do it. I know its my birthday, but I wanted to do something nice since you and Dudley have been treating me so well lately." Aunt Petunia's mouth worked to form words but couldn't. She had no idea that he would be so.... normal, and well behaved if treated a little better. Dudley comes running down stairs in a rush. He's muttering about "have to cook breakfast for Harry" before he sees his mom and Harry in the kitchen. He stops and looks at the two of them. "Blimey Harry, I was going to try to cook for you this morning. I forgot to set an alarm though." Harry smiles and walks over to Dudley, who since him and Harry started hanging out, had been getting into shape. Harry's pet snake, the python even liked Dudley now that they were acting amicable towards each other. "Its okay Big D, I wanted to thank you and your mom for helping me as much as you did. Have a seat and I'll start serving breakfast before Uncle Vernon gets up."

Dudley and Aunt Petunia both go and sit at the table, as Harry starts serving up the large meal. Uncle Vernon gets up groggily and comes down stairs to the wonderful smell. He puts on his tie as he gets to the table. "Boy, comb your hair before breakfast from now on. I'm tired of seeing that rat's nest." Petunia looks like she sucked a particularly sour lemon after that. "Vernon! After all the effort that boy put into this meal, you need to lose some of that venom. Its **his** birthday, not any of ours. I know you are still sour after all the things that have happened this summer, but really.... he's trying."

Dudley coughs into his hand. "Dad, please, I'm trying to be his friend, he's not so bad after you get to talk to him. He helped me with my summer work and my counting. Can't you cut him at least a little slack today as its his birthday?" Vernon's mustache bristles as he blows a breath out slowly. "Fine, I'll try to be a little nicer to the bo...."

**BOOM!**

A soft *pop* happens near Harry, his pet python appearing out of nowhere. Dudley being used to this reaches over and strokes the python hello. "Hey Endora, you look lovely today..." He noticed her flinch, and so did Harry. The snake wraps its self around Harry in a hug as a second **BOOM!** comes from the front door.  "Be careful, massster, the being at the entryway isssn't completely human." 

The Dursleys, who have seen Harry talk to snakes quite a bit at this point look at Harry expectantly. Harry clears his throat. " Uncle Vernon apparently, whatever is banging isn't completely human. I'll get it as I have Endora to protect me, but get the others upstairs by the back stairwell if you would. I don't want you hurt."

Vernon's jaw drops and starts herding the others up the back stairwell as Harry gets the door.

Hagrid had just started to swing his hand towards the door for his biggest knock yet, and the door opened, he pulled just short of hitting Harry and his pet..... no, it couldn't be, but that color pattern and the light green film over its eyes,,,, Hagrid steps back a step and smiles his biggest smile. " **'arry! I 'aven' seen you since yer was a baby!** " Vernon comes down the stairs looking at the giant of a man in the doorway. Though he is larger than should be allowed, he is wearing a presentable suit with a long trench coat as it had been storming. Petunia coming up behind him whispers something in his ear and Vernon's face goes white. 'Boy, invite him in before the neighbors see. We, your Aunt and I will talk to him in the study. If you could, make us some tea, I would......" and his face looks like he's in pain at the next couple of words, "appreciate it." 

Harry shows the giant man to the study and motions to a very comfortable recliner that he had made for his uncle, as his python had started teaching him something called **parselmagics**. Harry smiles slightly and looks at the giant. "I'll be bringing the tea and some biscuits shortly. My family will be with you momentarily." Vernon and Petunia start in the room, and Aunt Petunia leans towards Harry. "Bring enough cups for all five of us, I think this may concern you." Harry nods slightly, and excuses himself to the kitchen where Dudley is waiting with his Smelting stick. Harry is very glad that him and Dudley are friends now, as Dudley looks ready to help if there is a fight. Harry smiles and puts an arm around Dudley's shoulders. "Its okay Big D, we have some company. Would you mind helping me make some tea and biscuits for everyone? Aunt Petunia wants to make a good impression." Dudley nods and smiles. Setting the Smelting stick off to the side, Harry and he make up some fresh tea, and pull the 'special guest biscuits' out of the cabinet putting them on fine china. They carry it out in the best silver teapot and put on the table in the study. 

Hagrid smiles to see the two boys getting along, and notices an air of magic around Dudley as well as Harry. "First o' all, Happy Birthday 'arry. I 'ave yer letter 'ere somewhere...." He starts pulling things out of his pockets and finally finds what he was looking for. A thick parchment envelope, with Harry's name on it in emerald green ink. "This'll be yer Hogwarts Letter. I got summat else for yer on my bike, I'll be right back. Read your letter with yer family."

Hagrid had been prepared to fight verbally with the Dursleys as Dumbledore had said they were mistreating the boy, but they seem like a happy family. Oh, he looked like he was abused in the past, but right now, he looked fit and healthy. He reached into the sidecar of his motor cycle and pulled out a chocolate cake with peppermint flavored chunks and carried it inside smiling that Harry had at least had a semi-decent family, though as they are muggles, where did he get his pet....

Meanwhile, Harry had opened his letter and read it aloud to his family, who other than Vernon looked excited for Harry.

****

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Potter,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.  
Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,  
_Deputy Headmistress_

As Hagrid starts to come back into the study he hears Vernon saying loudly, "he's not going! I'm not paying a bunch of crackpots to teach this boy magic tricks! I'll admit he's strange, and him making the very nice furniture we have appear out of thin air was a very nice gift, but I will not pay for him going to a school where he will become more strange!" Petunia's face puckers slightly as she thinks. "Fine Vernon, then when he reaches 12 years old and our house blows up because he wasn't trained...." she trails off to Hagrid's surprise. "W-what do you mean blows up the h-house?" Vernon stutters in surprise. Petunia allows herself a small smile.

" Well, Vernon, that is why their kind go to this school. If they don't get trained in using this power it erupts from them. If I learned anything from Lily's nasty friend, that was the one I remember the most!" Vernon looks like he's about to pass out. He glances at the list of things that Harry will need. "This stuff will cost a fortune though." At this point Hagrid comes back in and sets the cake on the table. "Yer don' 'ave ter worry 'bout cost Dursley. 'arry's mum and dad 'ad sum money put off for 'im fer when he was o' schoolin' age. Only thing is, I thin' yer should get yer son checked fer magic as well. I feel magic commin off 'im, but could just be residue from 'arry. Yer spoilin of him at a young age woulda cut back on the accidental magic. By the way, when I wer walking in I heard you say 'arry made this furniture just appear or summat?"

Harry looks at Hagrid and smiles. " Endora has been teaching me something called 'parselmagic', and I wanted to do something nice for Uncle Vernon, since everyone has been taking care of me. I knew he couldn't afford the nicest furniture, so I used the parselmagics to make him some." Hagrid's jaw drops. His eyes get wide and he looks at Harry in wonder. "Yer a parselmouth?" Dudley chuckles, petting Endora's head. "Does that mean that you want to know if he can talk to snakes?" Hagrid nods his massive head. Harry looks at Hagrid and with a small smirk he clears his throat.  "Yes Hagrid, I can speak to snakes and other lizards" Hagrid looks at him slightly confused. "The wizard who killed your parents could do teh same. Strange that is." Petunia and Vernon go chalk white, and look at Harry. For his part, Harry just chuckles and looks at his aunt and uncle. "Relax you two, Endora already told me. We're all good. So when can someone come check if Dudley can do magic as well?"


	3. Diagon Alley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumbledore gets buggered (not in the sexual way), Harry shows off some wandless magic (parselmagic), and Harry meets his first (human) friend.
> 
> Also, Goblins don't trust Dumbledore, and a few other surprises.

Albus Dumbledore paces his office, about 3 hours have passed since he received word from Hagrid that Harry was looking good, and wanted a test done on Harry's cousin. He sent Minerva to check, but was getting anxious waiting for the stone that Hagrid was supposed to bring. "Damn..."He cursed softly as he thought about his plans. Harry had to HATE his family, for that would make it easier to pull Harry into his control over the years until Tom returned. He would wait and see how things progressed....

 

Meanwhile, at #4 Privet Drive, an annoyed Minerva McGonagall is waving her wand over a confused Dudley Dursley. "Hagrid, the magic you detected is residual magic from Harry. Apparently, the two boys have been sharing clothes." She looks over her eyes at Harry, as Endora pops her head out of his shirt. She notices the scarlet plume on the snakes head and her jaw drops. "Mister Potter, where in heavens name did you get that? Its dangerous!" Harry softly runs a finger down Endora's spine, smiling softly. "Professor, she came to me and started teaching me how to control my magical outbursts that always got me in trouble. She also promised me she would never hurt anyone unless she had a really good reason. I know that she's classified as a dangerous creature, I got that from looking in Hagrid's eyes, but she's just a little sweety. Isn't that right Endora, you are such a sweety. Nod to the professor so she knows you understand me. See professor, she's not dangerous unless provoked."

 

McGonagall looks at the two eyes wide. She hadn't heard anything about Potter being a parselmouth. "Be that as it may Mister Potter, most of our kind would have destroyed her, but if she is _safe_ then we can not refuse you keeping her as a pet, though I advise against taking her to Diagon Alley with you. At this point Hagrid clears his throat, "'cuse me Professor, but I 'ave to be gettin' on wit' an' erran' for the headmaster. I knew yer was goin' to take that muggleborn girl, do yer thin' yer coul' take 'arry as well? Dumbledore mus' be gettin' sore at me fer takin' so long." 

 

"I suppose Hagrid, go take care of your business..." she muttered. Looking at Harry, she gives a rare smile. "Mister Potter...." she gets out before Harry interrupts. " Professor, if you are going to be taking me, can my cousin come, as I can't take Endora and they are my only friends...." She looks at him astounded, only friends? He should have more than 2 friends, and more human ones at that. " Unfortunately, Harry, I can only take you and one other person, who I have to pick up on the way. Maybe you and her can be friends?" Harry smiles and nods slightly. Looking to Endora he whispers,  "Go wait in my room or play with Dudley. He knows you and likes you almost as much as I love you. If I need you I'll summon you," He kisses Endora on her head and she slithers down his body, and up the stairs, her 15 foot body making the trip easy. "Dudley, if she comes to you...." Dudley smiles slightly. "Sure Harry, I'll put on that movie you said she likes, Pihranaconda... she always gets playful to that one except at the end...."

 

McGonagall smiles to see that he is actually really good friends with his cousin and holds out her hand. When he takes it she spins in place and _CRACK_. they are gone. Vernon and Petunia look between each other and drink a few glasses of brandy to calm their nerves.

They appear with a _POP_ in front of a nice house in Surrey. McGonagall walks up to the door and knocks, three rapid taps. A few seconds later a young girl with very bushy brown hair answers the door smiling when she sees the professor. "You must be Professor McGonagall, here to take me to get my supplies, I'm Hermione Granger. My parents gave me some money to buy supplies with, and a little extra in case I see any other books I like. Its nice to meet you!" She then sees Harry, who is waving shyly, but still smiling. "Hi, I'm Harry, Harry Potter.... I'll be going along to get my supplies as well." McGonagall smiles at the way he introduced himself, reminding her a lot of the way his father, James, had introduced himself to Lily in first year. shaking herself from her memories, she holds out her hands. " Come along Miss Granger, Mister Potter, we'll catch the underground to where we need to go." Hermione nods and grabs a backpack to carry stuff in. They travel on the subway to the middle of London, chatting along the way. 

They arrive and walk to The Leaky Cauldron, but before they walk in, McGonagall stops the children and looks at them. "Be warned, Mister Potter, you are famous in the wizarding world. Don't be surprised if everyone wants to know you and shake your hand." Hermione looks at Harry and smiles. "Don't worry Harry, I'll stay near you and try to keep the fan girls off. I don't know why you're famous, and I don't care, I'd still like to be your friend though...." Harry smiles and gives her a small over the shoulder hug. " You already are my friend Hermione. I don't really like attention, but I'll have to deal with it one way or the other. I know why I'm famous and I don't appreciate the wizarding world acting like it was a big accomplishment. Lets get our stuff and we can write each other until school starts. Maybe even hang out." McGonagall looks at the two of them smiling again. "Lets go in and see shall we? I'm sure it won't be too bad."

 

They step in and see wizards and witches sitting around eating and drinking. Tom the barman, looks up and sees McGonagall, straightening himself slightly. "Hello Professor, got two new muggleborns? Wait a moment....." He drops the glass he had in hand and stutters slightly. "I-is that, why yes it is, he rushes around the counter, his eyes misting as he goes. "Mister Potter, Welcome back! I haven't seen you in 10 whole years!" Everyone starts to get up and head their way, at least until McGonagall sniffs and narrows her eyes. "We actually have a lot to be getting on with, and Mister Potter isn't wanting special attention." Harry nods and starts walking when the professor starts to walk towards the back door. 

When they get out into the alley he looks up at the professor and smiles. "Thank you Professor. I really didn't want to deal with that today." She nods as she taps the brick to open the alley. The kids eyes widen as they take in all of the sights and stores. "The first place we have to stop is Gringotts for your money Harry, and so Miss Granger can convert her muggle money into wizarding money. Gringotts is run by...." Harry smiles. "Goblins if Endora told me correctly ma'am. I may not have been here before but I have a little knowledge about it."

As they get to the massive white building and start walking up the stairs, McGonagall notices Hermione slightly holding her legs closed. "Miss Granger, Is something wrong?" Hermione nods. " I really need a restroom professor. I can't hold it much longer...."  
Harry nods. "Go take her professor, I didn't see Hagrid give you a key for my vault, so it will take me a few minutes while they find a way to verify me I'm sure." McGonagall nods and takes her towards the ice cream parlor across the street. Harry continues up the stairs and when the goblins half-bow to him, he does the same back with a quiet "Hello" as he walks in the main doors. He then sees the sliver doors with the following inscription :

****_Enter, stranger, but take heed_  
_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_  
_For those who take, but do not earn,_  
_Must pay most dearly in their turn._  
_So if you seek beneath our floors_  
_A treasure that was never yours,_  
_Thief, you have been warned, beware_  
_Of finding more than treasure there._

Harry stops to memorize the inscription. He then gets in line, and waits patiently as the tellers slowly thin out the lines. He finally comes to a counter, and the goblin looks over his desk at the young man. "What business with Gringotts do you have today sir?" The goblin smiles creepily at him. Harry looks up at the Goblin and smiles back, going into a half-bow, as Endora had told him to do when dealing with goblins. "I am Harry James Potter. I would like to meet with my accounts manager, as well as pull some money from my vaults for my school supplies. I do not have a key, as I haven't been given one, but would like a magical heritage test as well. Can you help me with this?" The goblin looks shocked. Harry continues, "My chaperone is helping a friend of mine at the ice cream parlor, and she would like at least my business to be done before she gets back." The goblin looks at Harry, nodding slightly. "Of course, let me call your account manager for you." 

He motions Harry towards a private room. "While you are taking care of things with Bloodfang, would you like anything to drink?" Harry nods. "Yes please, tea if you have it, or maybe coffee... I could do with either." The goblin nods and half-bows. "I will return with your coffee momentarily, Bloodfang will bring the heritage test and then he will look over your vaults with you." The goblin backs out of the room and looks at the guards. "Only his chaperone, Bloodfang, myself, or Ragnok are allowed in this room. If anyone, especially that scum Dumbledore tries to get in, incapacitate them." as he walks off.

About 5 minutes later, Harry hears the door open, and a different goblin walks around to the other side of the table. "Lord Potter, I am Bloodfang, the one who has been supervising your family, legacy, and heir vaults." He half-bows, which Harry mirrors. "After the heritage test, I will go over your vaults with you." At this, he rolls a piece of parchment out on the table. Setting a small dagger on the table beside it he says, "Cut your right ring finger and let a few drops fall on the parchment. The parchment will tell of any heritages you are entitled to, magics currently on your person, and any seals or birthrights you are allowed. As you are the last member of the Potter line, you can, if you wish become emancipated today as well."

Harry nods and picks up the knife. Cutting his finger deeply he lets it drip on the parchment for a few seconds before hissing out something softly. The wound heals as words form on the parchment:

**The following is the heritage of Harry James Potter-Evans-Black-Gryffindor-Perevell-Slytherin-Ravenclaw_Ambrosius-LeFay:**

**__**

* **_Lordship of the most Noble and Ancient house of Potter, including all lands, monies, rights, and honors coming with it. (From the Paternal Line)_**

**__**

* **_Lordship of the house of Evans, though not a noble or ancient house, including all lands, monies, rights, and honors coming with it. (From the Maternal Line)_**

**__**

* **_Lordship of the most Noble and Honorable house of Gryffindor, including all lands, monies, rights, and honors coming with it.(From the Paternal Line)_**

**__**

* **_Lordship of the most Noble and Honorable house of Perevell, including all lands, monies, rights, and honors coming with it. (From the Paternal Line)_**

**__**

* **_Lordship of the most Noble and Infamous house of Slytherin, including all lands, monies, rights, and honors coming with it.(Due to Rite of Conquest)_**

**__**

* **_Lordship of the most Noble and Honorable house of Ravenclaw, including all lands, monies, rights, and honors coming with it. (From the Paternal Line)_**

**__**

* **_Lordship of the most Noble and Honorable house of Ambrosius, including all lands, monies, rights, and honors coming with it. (From the Paternal Line)_**

**__**

* **_Lordship of the most Noble and Honorable house of LeFay, including all lands, monies, rights, and honors coming with it. (Due to Dormant bloodline that showed in no prior generation)_**
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**The following seals and birthrights are allowed to Harry James Potter-Evans-Black-Gryffindor-Perevell-Slytherin-Ravenclaw_Ambrosius-LeFay:**

**_Seals:_ **

**__**

* **_The seal of the Forgiver_**

**__**

* **_The seal of the King of Snakes_**

**__**

* **_The seal of the Fae_**
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**Birthrights:**

**__**

* **_Trickster_**

**__**

* **_Lunari_**

**__**

* **_Conquest_**
 **  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**The following spells are affecting Harry James Potter-Evans-Black-Gryffindor-Perevell-Slytherin-Ravenclaw_Ambrosius-LeFay:**

****

* **86% magical seal on core**
  
**
* Partial Horcrux in a scar on his forehead
**  


Harry looks up after reading the document aloud. He didn't notice the professor or Hermione show up, and both of them, as well as the goblin are staring as if in shock. The goblin half-bows and straightens. " I have never seen a wizard with so many titles. I must go show this to Ragnok, he can explain things further. I beg of you Lord Potter, please let me stay your accounts manager, I guarantee that I will keep your accounts perfectly." 

Harry nods, still in awe about what he just read. Professor McGonagall clears her throat. "Mister Potter. You realize this makes you majority owner of Hogwarts don't you? The other 25% is owned by another student who will be starting this year as well, Neville Longbottom. I don't know of any of the seals or birthrights that you hold, or anything about the LeFay lordship, but you are related to 3 founders and Merlin himself." Harry shakes his head and starts to cry slightly. He looks at Hermione. "You'll still be my friend right? I guess that I'm rich and famous, I don't want to lose a friend over this...." Hermione gets up and hugs Harry tightly. "I'll always be your friend, but maybe we shouldn't tell anyone about all this. We don't want you having friends that are just after money and fame."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this story so far. After today, as life has a habit of making things difficult, I will be updating Saturday evenings/Sunday mornings, as I have to devote time to work as well.
> 
> Sorry about the length.


	4. Gringott's Bank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter finishing off what happened in the bank. Bloodfang gets a promotion, Harry gets his emancipation, and Harry meets Tonks for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I would update on Saturdays/Sundays, but I finished this small part, and thought that the few people following it would like to see it. Also if you can guess what Endora actually is, I will dedicate a small work about her to you. ~.o Good luck though. I want to see how specific you can get and I am going to wait 4 chapters to see who gets close.
> 
> Also, goblinese ( I dislike the term gobbleygook) will be shown as followsThis is in goblinese, hope it shows differently enough for you.

Bloodfang rushes after he leaves Harry and his chaperone in the office. He skids around a corner and runs to a set of golden doors flanked by four guards. The head of the guards yells, "Halt Bloodfang, King Ragnok said he was not to be disturbed unless it is important." Bloodfang bends at the waist to catch his breath, waving a copy of Harry's heritage test.  "It IS important. This boy, barely even eleven years old, is Lord of not only the Potter house, but also the houses of Gryffindor,Perevell, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Ambrosious, and LeFay. He also holds A few seals and birthrights that High King told me should get him notified immediately."

The Guard shrugs.  "Ok mate, its your arse on the fire not mine...." He opens the door and Bloodfang steps through and bows before Ragnok holding the test above him, but keeping his eyes down on the floor. "Your greatness I was told to bring a test this special to you to deal with...." Ragnok grunts and snatches the paper out of Bloodfang's hands. he looks angry until he sees the boy's full name. "Take me to him.... NOW!"

A short time later, in the room where Harry and Hermione are chatting about everything from weather to how excited they both are to be going to Hogwarts, the door opens quietly. "Finally, we have a lot to do...." McGonagall says as she turns to the door. Instead of Bloodfang she sees the biggest and meanest looking goblin she has ever seen. Though dressed similar to the other goblins in the bank, this goblin stands as tall as Hagrid. " Lord Potter-Black-Gryffindor-Perevell-Slytherin-Ravenclaw-Ambrosious-LeFay, I am High King Ragnok Goldaxe. I have looked over your accounts and 12 of your vaults are in the High Security part of the bank. The Black and Potter vaults, all 6 in fact are not. The two that concern me the most are the Ambrosious and LeFay vaults. No one else has claimed them in over 2000 years. They have had a steady income, and are close to overflowing. Would you allow us to move some of that money to one of your other vaults, or would you maybe like to open new ones?" 

Harry looks at Ragnok and smiles. Going into a half-bow he says, "Highness, I would like to start two new vaults. The first from a quarter of the current value of the Ambrosious vault I would like to start a vault for muggleborns who have no wizarding money to get their supplies with. From the LeFay vaults, I would like to move 1/4 of it to my trust vault, and I would like to start two more vaults for 1/2 of the remaining. These two vaults, the money split evenly between the two mind, I want to start a third vault for the LeFay house, and the other I wish to open a new account for House Granger, as my friend here...." He motions to Hermione, "is a Granger, but also a muggleborn." 

 

Ragnok, McGonagall, and Hermione all look at Harry wide-eyed. Hermione shakes her head, " No, Harry, I couldn't, I mean we just met, that money is for you, I couldn't accept..." Harry puts a hand over her mouth and smiles. "I'm sure it isn't much Hermione. Just let me do this so you can buy the things you need without hurting your parent's pockets. Think of it like a... scholarship." Harry smiles and hugs her slightly. Ragnok clears his throat. "Actually Lord, That would be giving her Millions of Galleons, actually even divided like that, tens of millions..." Harry looks at him as his jaw drops. "How bloody rich am I then?" Ragnok shakes his head, smiling, "Lord, you are currently the richest man in England. Your titles alone give you primary ownership of Hogwarts, full ownership Basilisk Basillica in Southern France, Potter Castle in Northern England, the home in Godric's Hollow, two homes in Little Whinning, 56 seats in the Wisengamot, a cabin in the Forrest of Dreams, a home in Spinner's End, and ownership of the entire Fay estate, which is in a dimensional pocket that no one can access but you. You have countless investments that are continually increasing all of your accounts. and you have artifacts that only you can pull from your vaults. In short, Lord, I should be calling you Highness." He chuckles a little. Harry blushes at that, and looks at Hermione. "I still want to do it. She's my third friend ever and I don't want her hurting for funds ever." 

Ragnok nods. " Now about your seals and birthrights...." 

Two hours later, They leave the bank. Harry decided to only wear the Potter and Gryffindor lord rings out, the others being kept on a chain around his neck. Hermione is fingering a small golden key for her new vault. "I say, Lord Potter, that was rather generous of you..." McGonagall says with a smile. Harry nods, "I just don't want to see friends suffer, and you know I suffered through those rituals they performed to rid me of the core blockage and the whatever that word was." McGonagall frowns. "That word 'Horcrux' is the name of a very dark branch of magic, and there should have never been a block on your core. I have to ask the Headmaster about this after we are done with your shopping."

As they are walking towards Ollivanders, they see a cute 18 year old girl with bright pink hair come out of Bullick's Brews and Lagers. She sees McGonagall and says "Wocther Professor! Escorting first-years?" As its around 1:30 in the afternoon Harry rubs his hand over his forehead, when Tonks sees his scar she does the fan girl "Squee!" and comes walking over to Harry. "Hello there little cousin, I'm Nymphadora Tonks, call me Tonks." She holds out her hand towards Harry, who is looking at her like she's crazy. "Sorry, but if you're my cousin, why haven't we met before?" She looks at him, and smiles. "You are a part of the Black family aintcha', Well my mom was a Black before she got married, so we are related!" She holds out her hand again and he cautiously shakes it. "Technically, I'm heir to the Black family, but you can call me Harry since we are related."

Meanwhile at the bank....

"Bloodfang! Congratulations. You will only be working with Lord Potter-Black-Gryffindor-Perevell-Slytherin-Ravenclaw-Ambrosious-LeFay's personal accounts from this point onwards. Make sure his accounts are in balance, and that no one has taken any of his money or artifacts. if they have, contact me and we will find out who and why."


	5. Olivander's and Madam Malkin's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Hermione get wands, robes and meet a pureblood.

Harry and Hermione are walking and chatting amicably as Tonks leans towards McGonagal. "Professor, is it jus' me, or does "arry seem like he's already used to our world? He seems excited, but relaxed. Like he's already been exposed." McGonagal nods and smiles. " I think he has been exposed already. He has a familiar, and quite a bit more control than I have seen of most underage wizards. He also seems to be very friendly towards people, even gave Miss Granger quite a bit of Galleons to start an account." Tonks looks at the two shocked. "Really professor? Like how much? I know the Potter family has some of the most expansive vaults, but I never knew they would just give it away!" 

McGonagal shakes her head. "Its not my place to say Miss Tonks, I'll just say, enough that Miss Granger won't be hurting after school."

Tonks gasps before saying, "Really? He must really like her. Blimey, I wish some random guy 'ad given me Galleons like that when I was still a student. But I 'ave to get going. Nice to see you professor. 'arry 'ermione, 'ave fun guys." She then apparates away as they come to Ollivander's. Hermione's eyes light up and she steps in as Harry opens the door. He can feel the magic calling to him as he steps through, almost like a siren's song, it soothes him and swirls around the occupants like a soft breeze. 

"Ah, Professor McGonagal, thirteen inches, rosewood, with a unicorn hair, excellent for transfiguration. What brings you here today?" Ollivander says wide-eyed. "I'm here to get these new students wands. If we could start with Miss Granger?" she says with a smile. 

Ollivander nods, "Of course, of course. Which hand is your wand hand my dear?" as he looks to Hermione. She nervously says, "I write left-handed sir. Would that be my wand hand?" She holds out her left and Ollivander nods as he pulls out his tape measure. "Yes dear, it would now give me just one moment......" 

The tape measure starts taking various readings as Ollivander pulls out a few wands. He sets about 6 on the counter and pulls the first one out. Nine and a half inches willow with a dragon heartstring. Give it a wave." He hands it to her and as she waves it, red and green sparks fly out of the tip. He nods and says lightly, "That will be seven Galleons Miss Granger." She hands the money over and rubs the wand lovingly as she puts it back in the box.

"Now for you Mister Potter." He says as Harry holds out his right arm. “You have your mother’s eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work.”  
Mr. Ollivander moved closer to Harry. Harry wished he would blink. Those silvery eyes were a bit creepy.

“Your father, on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favored it — it’s really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course.”

Mr. Ollivander had come so close that he and Harry were almost nose to nose. Harry could see himself reflected in those misty eyes. “And that’s where …”

Mr. Ollivander touched the lightning scar on Harry’s forehead with a long, white finger.

“I’m sorry to say I sold the wand that did it,” he said softly. “Thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands … well, if I’d known what that wand was going out into the world to do. …”

While the tape measure is doing its odd measurements he hisses out, "ostende mihi" and all of the wands glow in green except one that glows in black. Harry clears his throat, "Mister Ollivander sir, None of these wands are going to work for me, and one of them has been tampered with...." Ollivander stops, "How do you know that Mister Potter, and Harry lightly takes his hand and points him to the wands. "I can see it sir, and that one..." he points to the one that looks like it is dripping black tar, "Has been either cursed or will work because some one bespelled it to work for me. I think I need a custom wand sir." Ollivander and McGonagal's jaws drop. 

About two hours later, they leave Ollivanders, Hermione with her wand, and a wand holster Harry bought for her as a gift, and Harry, with his 13 inch black oak wand with the skin of a yaun-ti as a core. His handle looks like a silver snake curled around it, with a beautiful emerald in its mouth. He has it in a black dragonhide holster on his hip, enchanted to not fall out and to polish the wand every time he puts it away.

They make a quick stop at Bogtrotter's Luggage Emporium, where they both get trunks with Undetectable extension charms on them. and head to Madam Malkin's to get fitted for new robes.

As they step through the doors a couple with platinum blonde hair call towards the back, "Draco, don't leave the shop until we get back. We are going to get your books. We should be done before you are and will return." From the back you hear a "Yes Father, I'll behave" as Madam Malkin comes up front. "Hello dears, Hogwarts? I have the lot right back here. " She leads the three to the back where a blonde boy is being fitted as well. He keeps sneering at the help, and moving to throw her off. 'Oi, you two, Hogwarts as well?" Hermione nods and so does Harry. The boy nods "So, know which House you two are going to be in yet? I mean no one knows for sure until they get there, but I know I'm going to be a Slytherin, my whole family has been." Hermione just shake their heads as they are getting fitted as well. Harry asks for the robes that they are wearing to have self-cleaning, and growth charms added to them and the helpers just nod. "Either of you play Quidditch? I do. I know its against the rules, but I think I will get my parents to get me a racing broom and smuggle it in somehow.

Harry and Hermione both look at each other and their eyes go wide. The boy continues, "So you two _ARE_ Purebloods right? What are your surnames?" At this point his parents come back and motion for him to come. His robes having been done. " See you at Hogwarts then I suppose...." 

Harry and Hermione go into talking about what the boy said as they leave the shop. McGonagall makes a mental note to check anything that gets sent by the Malfoys as they head to get the rest of their supplies. Having fun along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got it done early, I am looking forward to getting to the chapters in school, about 3 more to go before school starts, and before that chapter, I will be posting up the classes, there will be a few more than the books showed for first years, and the core 5 will still be mandatory.


	6. Later that nght

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting all of his supplies and returning to#4 Privet Drive, Harry decides to find out what these "Fey lands and holdings" are, he and Endora go and see using the LeFay ring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last chapter before Harry heads to the Hogwarts Express....

The Dursleys have finally went to sleep and Harry is sitting with Endora in his room. She looks at him with her head cocked to one side."Massster, having trouble sssleeping tonight?" Harry nods and smiles.  Not really Endora, I was thinking of visiting one of my land holdings for a while.... just to see what its like. Do you want to come with?"

In answer she wraps herself around his torso and hisses out"Alwayssss, my Master...."  Nodding he fingers the ring of LeFay, as it was explained to him that the ring would function as something called a port key. He just had to say the magic phrase and he would appear where the ring would take him. and to get back he just had to repeat another phrase. 

He holds the ring tight and whispers, "Time through time, the past is done, take me home for I have none," and feels Endora and himself being whisked away.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When he appears he starts to fall, but Endora stiffens the 5 feet of her tail not wrapped around him and keeps him standing. As their eyes wander around them, they see quite a few strange things. The sky is a deep shade of purple and the ground around them is covered in red grass. The place they landed is smooth and black, with a path leading to a castle in the distance. Looking past that, large black rocks float around, and there are copses of trees. As they get ready to head towards the castle they hear a _pop_ and a tall woman, with long black hair and grey eyes stands before them. Her ears are slightly pointed and she has a bow strapped across her back, and a staff in her left hand.

"Hold stranger, stand ye forth and identify." She stares appraisingly and looks like she would harm if it came down to it. Harry stammers out, "I-I'm Harry, Harry Potter, and I was told I am l-lord of this d-domain?" He holds up the lord ring towards the person.Her face is regally shaped and she has almond shaped eyes that widen as she sees the ring. 

"I pray you shall forgive me lord, I did not realize that there was a new lord here. I am Lidandral, I was Lady LeFay's personal physical trainer. Since she passed long ago, I have guarded this realm. I have heard that my people are much changed from when we walked proud. I pray that you will not remove me from here. It has become like a home to me." She bows her head and goes down to her knees, "Please Lord Potter, I beg thee" 

Harry looks at Endora, and Endora nods slightly. "Lidandral, I would never displace someone from where they consider home. I may not be here often, as I am about to start school, but would be very glad to have you here. If you can't tell I am in need of phisical training as well. I'm a scrawny git." He chuckles at his own joke. "But is there something easier to remember to call you? No doubt your name is pretty, but by modern standards its a little long."

She nods, looking grateful. "M'lord, you can call me Liddie. On top of the physical stuff I am very adept at household spells. I shall keep this castle cleaned for you." Harry nods, not liking the sound of that. "I can clean after myself..... I don't want a slave, but you can be my friend" Liddie beams at him. "Yes M'lord, as you wish it, it shall be." Harry shakes his head. "Just call me Hary, this m'lord stuff is too new to me. Maybe if I bring company or something, but for now, just Harry." She nods and smiles, "Yes Lord Harry. Would you like a tour of the grounds?"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After touring the grounds which seems to take hours, Harry has to say he is truly impressed. 127 bedrooms, in the castle, as well as a library that would make most other libraries drool, and from what Liddie showed him, its self updating, and if you know a subject, or a title, that you need to research, and you say it aloud in the library, it will shift to the section you are looking for. There were also 3 other small cottages around the castle. One was set up for what looked like a blacksmith, one for a wandsmith, and one for a potioneer.

After bidding Liddie good night, he grasps the ring again, waiting for Endora to wrap herself again. Once she has he whispers, "Time returns slowly, fast as light, take me wence I came, away from this sight." and he feels himself slip away again.

He stumbles but catches himself as he arrives in his room again. Looking at the clock, he sees that only five minutes have passed while he was being shown around. "That was wicked!" Endora hisses humorously and slithers into Harry's bed and looks at him as he climbs in beside her and falls right to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry has been trained by Endora for an animagus-like transformation, but I haven't decided on a form yet. If you have an Idea, leave acomment, I will accept any serpentine creature (except dragon) for his transformation, if you have a good idea I would appreciate the input.


	7. Heading to school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's trip to King's Cross station, Meeting the Weasleys, and the train ride to Hogwarts

"Massster, its three dayssss until you have to catch the train to ssschool. Unlesss you plan on walking it, bessst asssk your fat human elder for a ride. While I am sssure I could transssport you, your sssupliess would caussse a ssstrain and my ssshowing up on the platform would ssscare the life out of other ssstudents." Harry looks up from his book, _Magical Beasts and where to find them_ and sighs. 

 

"You are absolutely right Endora, I do need to ask him." He places a bookmark on the page he was reading, _Basilisks_ and lifts her from his bed. Draping her around his neck he starts down the stairs. He notes to himself with a smile that she's over 20 feet long now and would have problems hiding under his clothes. He walks in the sitting room where his uncle is watching the news, sipping a glass of wine. 

 

"Uncle Vernon? I have a question. Would it be possible to take me to Kings Cross on Wednesday, I need to catch the train to school."  
Vernon looks at the boy, shivering slightly at the sight of the snake around his neck. He huffs, ruffling his mustache, "Why would I do that boy? I'm off from work and don't have a need to go anywhere that day. If you are so desperate to go to that.... that school, then walk to the bloody station." 

 

He sneers at Harry, as Aunt petunia walks in the room. "Vernon! you will be up early to give that boy a ride. He came in and asked like a normal, respectful boy. Not even to mention the fact that _you_ told everyone that he was going to St. Brutus' center for incurable criminal children. That means that _you_ need to make sure he gets to the station. Duddykins and I will go with you. We can make a day out of it."

 

Vernon finally relents. "Fine, we'll take you there. You better be ready early though, and have a place to keep that ruddy snake." Harry walks over to his aunt and hugs her tightly. "Thank you both. It will make it easier than walking." As he walks back towards his room, he whispers  "Before you came, they would have held the trip over my head, and probably not let me go. Just another thing to thank you for..." He kisses the top of Endora's head.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the morning of September 1st he wakes up at 3 AM. Packing everything into his trunk, he starts carrying things down to the car and loading them in. "Its amazing," he thinks to himself, "what you can learn from watching movies." He chuckles as he puts a bobby pin back in his pocket. He closes the trunk softly as to not wake the Dursleys. Going up to his room, he tries to figure out how he can carry Endora that will keep her warm and dry, as well as keep her hidden from the eyes of the neighbors.

"Endora, we need to go to LeFay castle. I need to see if there is a place to keep you til we get out of sight of muggles." Endora looks at him bleary-eyed, "Of course Massster. I'll go along. I enjoy it there."  She slides silently off of the bed and wraps herself outside of Harry's clothing. Resting her head on his shoulder, she watches as he grasps the ring and recites the phrase he recites once a night to go train.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Liddie was resting in one of the rooms of the castle, her eyes half-lidded, she fantasized about her new master. She was getting to the good part when she hears the ward bell signaling that someone just appeared. Huffing, she slides into her day wear clothes and starts towards the door, grabbing her staff. "Its probably Master Harry," she mumbles to herself, "and his ruddy familiar, but better be prepared just in case. As she steps through the door she sees Harry striding towards the castle, and she has to compose herself. In her head she is constantly thinking 'He's only 11, he's only 11' as she greets him her now usual way. "Good Morrow, Master Harry. Have you come for your daily training?" 

Harry seeing that the elf accidentally put her shirt on backwards clears his throat. "Erm.... good morning to you as well Liddie, I'm sorry if I interrupted something...." She looks at him for a second and then notices that the neck of her shirt feels strange, looking down she sees the tail of her shirt in the front and loudly "EEEEP!" She pops back to her room red faced.

When she comes back, Harry hasn't moved very far. "Sorry Master Harry, I was awakened by the ward alarm and dressed quickly...." He shakes his head and smiles. "Quite alright, Liddie. I was just popping by to see if there was a backpack in the storage that I could carry Endora in. She's gotten too big to hide under my clothes, and I want her warm and dry." Liddie nods and pops away. 

Harry pets Endora's head softly as he waits. She hisses contentedly, butting her head against his cheek. "Master, you are always so kind. I find it slightly strange, but in a good way. Most speakers, historically speaking are cruel to those below them.You show respect towards them. I'm glad I have been bound to you." Harry nods and rubs a finger along her spine. "I was treated as a slave for too long to not show others in that situation a certain respect. It also, in my opinion, will make them respect me more as well."

Liddie looked through the magic stock room and found the perfect bag for her master. She pops back in front of him holding it out to him. "Here master, it has warming charms and weight charms on it so she should be warm and comfortable, and it will make carrying her a little easier as the bag will never weigh more than 4 stones." Harry looks at the bag and smiles. "Thank you Liddie. I have to go finish getting ready for the trip to school. I will see you later tonight." He runs his hand over the tooled leather and opens it. Endora slides in without even needing to be told and pops her head out the top. "Very ssspaciousss in here massster. I could fit comfortably with all of your booksss and sssupliess that you will need daily..." Harry smiles and pulls the backpack on and actually gives Liddie a hug quickly. "Thank you Liddie, you're a lifesaver." He then pops back to his room and really looks at the pack.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The pack is really old fashioned. Made of what he thought was regular leather, he can now feel and see is the dried skin of a mercury dragon. Its dark grey color still reflecting the light slightly. on the over flap he notices the house symbol for the LeFay family, an open book crossed with a staff and sword, with the words ' _Magicae est Vita_ emblazoned beneath it. 

Even with the flap tied closed there is enough room for Endora to pop her head out. He pulls the pack back on and goes down to cook the last breakfast until next summer. He does his best and then they are on the road.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they get to King's Cross he pulls his things out of the boot of the car, placing them on a cart. His uncle snorts as he gets in and drives off. Upon getting inside the station he starts looking for Hermione. They planned on sitting together and talking, as Harry had told her all about Endora, and wanted to finally show her to his best friend. From behind him a few seconds after arriving he hears a familiar voice yell "HARRY!" and a brown-haired missile hits him as he turns around. Endora's head comes out of the backpack and looks at Hermione, as Harry chuckles and hugs her back. "Hey Hermione, this is Endora, Endora, this is Hermione. Be nice to her. She's a good friend." Hermione looks at him funny for the second part, but shrugs. "Hello Endora," as she nervously holds out a hand, "its a pleasure to meet you!" Endora flicks her tongue against Hermione's fingers and rubs herself against them a short time later. 

Harry and Hermione chat about their summers and he tells Hermione about how he can talk to snakes. They find an empty compartment and get their trunks settled. Harry sees a loud red-headed woman yelling at two of her sons who look like twins. "If I get one more letter about you two sneaking out, or blowing up a toilet....." One of the twins yells "Great idea mum!" Harry and Hermione giggle and talk about what they have been reading. 

Soon after the train is in motion. Harry sees the twin boys walking past their compartment and sticks his head out. "Oi you two, who are you? Heard you getting told about blowing up toilets...." He trails off as the twins turn to look at him, looking like they are going to shout until they see the scar. "Whats that!" one of them points to the scar, "he's, at least I think he is," as the other twin says "you are aren't you?"

"I am who?" Harry asks with a smirk. The twins say in unison "Harry Potter!" Harry chuckles and holds out his hand. "I am, pleased to meet you, though you have yet to tell me your names." Both the twins shake his hand and smile, introducing themselves as Fred and George Weasley. Harry smiles and nods. "Don't worry mates, I won't rat you out over blowing up toilets. but be careful... my pet likes to be in cool places and if you hurt her I'd get a little upset." As he finishes that sentence Endora pops her head over his shoulder and looks at the twins. They start to draw their wands until they realize that Harry is petting it absentmindedly. "You have a pet snake? That's bloody amazing!" the twins step in and meet Hermione and properly meet Endora. They leave promising to visit again before the end of the ride.

About an hour later, a heavy-set boy pops his head in the compartment. "Excuse me, have either of you seen a toad? I've lost him and can't find him." Harry looks at the boy and smiles. "Have a seat. I'll have your toad here in a jiffy, if you can tell me its name..." The heavy boy looks at Harry and breathes a sigh of relief. "My toad's name is Trevor...." Harry smiles and hisses out " _nunc venistis ad egomet, Trevor_ " and a toad appears in his hand. He looks at the toad and whispers to it. It stops fighting and he hands it to the heavy set boy. I'm Harry, Harry Potter, Nice to meet you." Neville looks at Harry and smiles. "Nice to meet you too, I never heard you were a parselmouth...."

A little bit later after Harry and Hermione helped Neville get his stuff and move it to their compartment, the snack cart comes around. Harry buys enough for all of them to enjoy some. A short time after that another red-head walks in and sits, grabbing a chocolate frog. "So which of you blokes is Harry. I was told by the headmaster that I had dibs on him being my mate, and I want to get him away from you want-to-be wizards." Harry looks at the boy angrily, 'Oi, what makes you think I'm going to want to be around a pig-headed, loud-mouthed buffoon like you? Don't get me wrong, the other two red-heads we met are funny, and at least wise enough not to insult us, not to mention steal from us, but just because this headmaster told you some stuff doesn't mean I have to listen." Endora slithers out of Harry's lap slightly, causing the red-headed brat to panic. "Y-You can't h-have a pet s-snake at H-Hogwarts, I-I'm going to get a prefect and then you'll listen to me or be sorry."

About 10 minutes later the red-headed boy comes back with an older red-head who looks down his nose at the teens. He draws his wand and aims at the snake. "Sorry, snakes aren't allowed as pets, they are too dangerous." but before he can complete his spell Harry waves his hand with a slight hiss and the older boy's wand turns to water. He eyes the older boy, his eyes starting to glow. "You're a prefect I take it? Which house, because I want to let Professor McGonagall know who tried to kill my familiar." The older boy turns white as a ghost, looking like he is going to faint, "M-My wand, you d-destroyed it.... H-How do you know McGonagal?" Harry smiles viciously. "As I am Harry Potter, and the Professor took me to get my things as my guardians don't like magic. She already gave me _written_ permission to bring my familiar, who is an intelligent being, and whom _you threatened_ with that stick you call a wand. I'll return your wand, and you and the thief with you can go elsewhere before I make something more important than your wand turn to water...." Harry waves and hisses again, and the older boy sees his wand on the floor. Hermione and Neville both are red-faced from trying to hold in their laughter. the two redheads rush away, the older one berating the younger for stealing anything from a fellow student.

Shortly thereafter the students have changed into uniforms, Harry has Endora draped and wrapped around him and the train arrives in Hogsmead.They get off and the first thing they hear is “Firs’ years! Firs’ years over here! All right there, Harry?”  
Harry and Endora look over the crowd, and they see Hagrid. He waves and leads Neville and Hermione towards Hagrid, taking Hermione's hand as he does so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I got it done early again and figured I would post it. Enjoy.
> 
> (Note: I have decided on Harry's transformation at this time. Not going to spoil it, but in the chapter that he makes his reveal, I will be posting a picture of it in the story. )


	8. A new house?!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Harry first arrives in the main hall........

Dumbledore paces his office, an agitated look on his old face. Aside from his usual collection of trinkets and belongings, he has a large assortment of books on his desk. He flips through one every time he comes near his desk. "No, that one won't work...." he whispers to himself softly, he notices the letter he received from Ollivander beside the books and picks it up to read again.

_Headmaster Dumbledore,_

_I found a large number of enchantments on one of the wands I made using one of Fawkes' tail feathers. The enchantments could have only been cast by one of two people, either you, or he-who-must-not-be-named. The wand has been destroyed so you know. However, if I find that it was you who cursed that wand I will personally see to it that you are in Azkaban for a long time._

_Yours,_

_Garrick Ollivander_

 

Dumbledore starts looking for an untracable tracking spell, and a way to apply it to his living weapon.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hagrid's fist bangs loudly on the main doors three times, and the doors swing open to reveal McGonagall's stern face. "Brough' yer the Firs' Years Professor" Hagrid says with a smile, patting Harry on the back as he walks following McGonagall. She leads them to a small room off the main hall and turns to face the crowd.

 

“Welcome to Hogwarts,” said Professor McGonagall. “The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your Houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your House will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your House, sleep in your House dormitory, and spend free time in your House common room." She nods to Harry and turns to check on the older students.

"Harry, which house do you think you'll be in?" Hermione asks sounding nervous. Harry smiles and gives her a small hug. Pulling back from her he looks in her eyes. "Doesn't really matter to me 'Mione, as long as you are there so we can study together." Endora pops her head out of Harry's robes and looks around. Hermione, softly pets Endora's head smiling. 

The drawling boy from Madam Malikn's sees the snake and smirks. He walks towards Harry and sneers. "So you think you can get in good with the Slytherin house 'cause you have a pet snake 'eh? I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy. You should be careful who you talk to around here, some wizard families are better than others you know." He sticks out his hand and before anything else can happen, McGonagall comes back. 

"Follow me students. When you hear your name, Come to the front, sit and you will be sorted." They follow along slowly, taking in the surroundings. As Harry steps through the door of the great hall everything goes black and the castle feels like the earth is shaking beneath it. Harry grabs Hermione and pulls her down to her knees to make sure she doesn't fall over.

As the candles relight, the great hall is bigger. another table has show up in the middle of the wider hall, and a banner flows over it like the other house tables. Dumbledore's jaw drops when he sees the house flag over the new table. The other teachers hear him whispre, "it cannot be...." while the sorting hat chortles softly. 

[](http://s438.photobucket.com/user/LordSilvan/media/morrigan_zps9tmzmqkf.jpg.html)

Everyone looks around at each other as Harry and Hermione stand up. McGonagall clears her throat. "We will commence with the sorting, as planned. If someone gets a house that is not normally represented we will deal with it then." She starts down the role, and up to this point no one has been sorted to the new table. McGonagall looks at the role weirdly and calls completely out of order "Harry Potter, come up here please." He looks shocked for a second and walks up and sits on the stool. Endora slithers out of his robes onto the floor beside him. and curls at his feet.

_"Interesting.... Mister Potter I have been waiting on you for a long time. you apparently broke the curse of the fifth house just with your presence. therefore I will have to place you in that house unless you have an objection...."_ Harry thinks over and over again, 'Only if Hermione goes there as well, I don't want to be without her....'

_"Fine Mister potter if that is what you want..... better be....."_

The sorting hat roars "Le Fay!" Everyone else in the hall looks shocked. Dumbledore gripped the podium so hard it cracked, and McGonagall looks like she is going to have a heart attack. Harry take off the hat and moves to the new table, just as the ghost of a beautiful red-headed woman with solid black eyes appears. She seems more there than the other ghosts and she floats beside Harry. "Good Morrow, my child, 'Tis good to be near you again, though you remember me not." Harry looks at her and smiles as Endora comes and coils beside him. As the role gets to Hermione's name he listen intently, but as soon as the hat touches her head, it bellows out "LeFay!" and she comes racing over and sits beside Harry and Endora.

A few more students get sorted into LeFay as well. Daphne Greengrass, Susan Bones, Nevilie Longbottom, both Patil twins, Lisa Turpin, Theodore Nott, and Blaize Zabini. When Ron goes up to the stool, the hat smirks and yells "HUFFLEPUFF!" Ron looks shell-shocked, the twins are laughing and Percy looks disappointed. Dumbledore frowns and thinks to himself 'I'll resort both Weasley and Potter until they share a dorm. That way I don't have to hear his mother's voice for a while.' 

He smiles and goes through the yearly warnings, and everyone gets up to go to their houses but the LeFay table.The beautiful ghost floats up and whispers "follow me children, my child must open the door to our common room." McGonagall and Dumbledore come rushing from the staff table and dart in front of the ghost. Dumbledore bellows, "I insist that you take either me or Professor McGonagall with you. I will not allow students to go where no teacher can find them!" The Ghost flicks her finger away, and Dumbledore lands on the bench to Ravenclaw. "You can not insist anything, headmaster. You may hold that title, but the true Heir has returned home. I will allow him to decide though." She looks at Harry with her solid black eyes. "Who do you want to show, the Headmaster, or this professor?" she smiles at him.

"Professor McGonagall please. She is really kind, and I know her. I don't know him that well yet." the ghost nods and leads the way to a wall on the 6th floor. a picture of two ravens circling an old grave. The ravens both land and approach the picture, their eyes glowing red. Suddenly all of the students chosen for the house have a ring on their left thumb shaped like a raven. the picture lifts and reveals a stairway down into the common room......

"Welcome home Master!" Harry hears from near the stairwell. He sees Liddie there staff in hand. "Let me show you al around."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that chapter. I got it done a full week early. A little insomnia goes a long way....


	9. First day at Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first night and the first day at Hogwarts, also strangeness of the schedules for the Le Fay House.....

The other students look at the elf in shock, Hermione blushing slightly at the look the elf is giving Harry. "Liddie? How did you get here?" he asks with a smirk. She bows and looks up at him. "Master Harry, as this is the Le Fay house, at Hogwarts I am bound to the same laws as your landholdings. Meaning I am your elf here as well. I hope you are not disappointed......." she trails off hoping that she hasn't overstepped her boundries. "Not disappointed at all Liddie, I'm actually very glad you're here....." He charges down the remainder of the steps and hugs her. Looking back at the other students he smiles. "Come on guys, this is Liddie, she's my physical instructor, my combat instructor and my friend."

 

After Liddie has shown everyone the private spell range, the self-updating library and the private kitchens and dining hall, everyone is ready for bed. they go to their rooms and crash while Liddie is showing Harry to his private suite."Master Harry, tomorrow you will receive your class schedule. As a warning, the classes for your house will have a few that are on weekends, unlike other houses in the school. These are for training you and your classmates at the manor. That way they don't become fat and lazy.... I hope you don't mind." Harry smiles softly, stifling a yawn behind his hand. "Not at all Liddie, as long as you are the teacher"

 

Harry crawls into his massive bed, it alone is bigger than the whole bedroom he has at #4. Endora curls close to him as they dose off into a deep slumber.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, in Dumbledore's office.....

"Albus, are you insane! If you try to resort them, the hat will reject them. It has never worked!" McGonagal looks at Dumbledore angrily. "Besides, why did Mister Potter have a blockage on his magic? His parents would never have allowed it, and it could have killed him. The goblins also found a part of You-Know_Who's soul in the boy's scar! they purified it, but Albus, it should have been taken care of as soon as we delivered him to the Dursley's residence!"

Dumbledore unsticks two lemon drops and pops one in his mouth. "To answer your first question Minerva, Mister Potter should never have been allowed to go to that house. It was cursed by Slytherin's own granddaughter as the second Le Fay female to live in it. It shouldn't have recognized a half-blood, because like Slytherin, it was a pure-blood house. The blockage on his magic was for a good cause though. Think of it as such, Minerva, his magic was strong enough to destroy Voldemort, when the strongest and best wizards of this age could not, and that was at a year old. Imagine how it would have caused his relatives to act if he, instead of flying up to the roof of muggle primary school, had eradicated two city blocks? His core is that powerful. As for the Horcrux in his scar, I did not know it was there myself...."

 

McGonagall looks at him over her glasses. "Please, Albus, others can't tell when you are lying, but I've been around a long time. You knew that there was something wrong with that scar, thats why you refused to remove it." At this she narrows her eyes at him. "If I find that you are trying to manipulate that boy like you do adults, I will remove you as headmaster. I have the board of govenors behind me, as well as an Heir of 3 of the founders if I tell him you are trying to use him. Don't test me on this, let the boy be normal." She turns on her heel and walks out of his office as he rubs his forehead.

 

"Damn, I will have to work harder to get my weapon under sway."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Harry stretches as he lays there feeling warmer than usual. He moves to scratch his chest and feels a weight on his right arm, thinking it is just from the position he uses his left instead. As he scratches he feels what feels like another arm across his chest and he turns his head to his right. Laying across his arm, on the pillow next to his, he sees a bushel of red hair, with slightly scaled skin. He lest out a hiss,  "Endora, there is someone in my bed, I don't know who she is but restrain her!" As he finishes the sentance, the redhead jerks up to a sitting position looking around the room. Harry hears the woman speak in perfect English. 'Massster, I don't ssee anyone elssse." she then looks down and blushes.

Harry's jaw drops as he follows the barely clothed woman's body to a snake's tail. "E-Endora?" Harry asks stunned. "Why didn't you show me this before?" She curls her tail under her and huffs. "Well master I expected it to be a shock to you, and if you decided to push me away I wanted it to be where people wouldn't notice I was gone as much...." Harry pushes himself up into a sitting position and wraps his arms around her tightly. "Silly snake, I'll never let you go. You're my friend." Endora smiles and hugs him back a minute before whispering, "we should get ready for breakfast. if you don't mind, please don't tell anyone about this form. " Harry nods. "I'd like to keep it to myself for a while honestly." 

After he watched her transform back to her normal shape, he dressed in a nice set of training clothes. School doesn't start till Monday after all and he needed to get his schedule. When he walks in the common room the red-heaqded ghost is sitting by the fire humming a peaceful song. She notices Harry and whispers, "You are up early my sweet. Have problems sleeping?" Harry looks at her and tilts his head, "What time is it anyway?" She motions to a clock above the fireplace. It reads 5:30 AM, and she smiles. "You could go for an early breakfast if you'd like, I know you are eager to start."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Down in the great hall, Harry sits at his table and starts to eat his breakfast. The only teachers awake yet are Professor Sprout and Professor Snape. Snape keeps looking at Harry as if Harry had eaten his children in a demonic ritual. Harry noticing the death glares walks up to the head table and stands in front of Snape. "Professor, why are you glaring at me like that? I haven't ever met you, insulted you, or had your class as of yet. What have I done to incur such vitriol from you?" Snape looks taken aback. "Sorry about that Potter. I knew your parents and you look just like your father, except your eyes. I shall warn you. I don't approve of rule-breaking or grandstanding in my presence. Hopefully you are more.... studious, than your father was."

 

Harry nods and smiles. "To me professor, nothing is more important than getting a good education. Perhaps we could start again?" Harry holds out his hand to the professor, knowing that first impressions are everything. "I'm Harry Potter, aspiring student, and parselmouth. A pleasure to meet you Professor...." Snape bites back his first comment and shakes Harry's hand. "Professor Snape, Potions Master and teacher." Harry nods and smiles. "I can't wait to be in your classes, the books aren't very good, but I bet being able to actually try to make some of them will be fun. Enjoy your breakfast professor." 

 

Harry walks back to his table, Hermione just getting to the doors as Dumbledore strides towards the head table. Dumbledore takes his seat while Hermione gives Harry a hug good morning. Dumbledore leans towards Snape, "Severnus, why was he at the table, and why do you look so pleased." Snape looks at the headmaster and frowns. "For your information, sir, Harry just came and introduced himself. He may look like James, but he acts like his mother."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A little while later, as McGonagall is handing out schedules to both Gryffindor and Le Fay, she notices something strange going on with the schedules. the Le Fay schedules are rearranging themselves, and classes are added on Saturday and Sunday, but they are being held in the Le Fay common room. She hands Harry his schedule and he reads it quietly.

  * _Monday:_

 _
* History of Magic -7:00 AM Professor Binns, With Gryffindor/Slytherin
* Practical Magical Theory-8:30 AM Professor Ekhardt, With Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff
* Defence Against The Dark Arts- 9:00 AM Professor Quirrel, With Gryffindor/Slytherin
* Lunch-11:00 AM Great Hall
* Charms- 1:00 PM Professor Flitwick, With Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff
* Transfiguration- 2:30 PM Professor McGonagall, With Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff
* Dinner-6:30 PM Great Hall
* Tuesday:

* Potions- 7:00 AM Professor Snape (Double Period) With Gryffindor/Slytherin
* Basics of Flight-9:00 AM Madame Hooch, With Gryffindor/Slytherin
* Lunch-11:00 AM Great Hall
* Group Study-1:00 PM Le Fay Common Room Supervised by Liddie.
* Herbology-2:30 PM Professor Sprout, with all houses
* Dinner-6:30 PM Great Hall
* Wednesday-Friday, alternate Monday and Tuesday schedule(s)

  * Saturday:


* Physical Fitness-8:00 AM Liddie, Common Room
* Metallurgy-8:01 AM Liddie, Common Room
* Minor Enchantments-8:02 AM Liddie, Common Room
* Archery-8:03 AM Liddie, Common Room
* Swordsmanship-8:04 AM Liddie, Common Room
* Ancient Runes-8:05 AM Liddie, Common Room
* Ancient Religion-8:06 AM Liddie, Common Room
* Free the rest of the day.
* Sunday:

* Repeat Saturday add Heredity
_

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

McGonagall clears her throat and looks at Harry. "I'm guessing that Liddie is the elf we met last night, but how does she expect you to learn anything in one minute of classes?" Harry smiles and whispers to her, "You, and only you are welcome to come join us and see Professor. Its something that came with one of my Lordships. I will gladly show you on Saturday."

McGonagall Nods and hands out the rest of the schedules. Harry goes to the common room to discuss with Liddie how she plans on taking that many people to the Le Fay estate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEhehehehe Hope you enjoyed this chapter. there will be more and more bashing of Dumbledore, and Ron in upcoming chapters.....


	10. Saturday Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about it being late, however, I have been held up a little by work. I am currently also writing up the Harry's first Transformaton fic. When it gets done I shall post it. Hope you are enjoying the story so far, I might have to make updates every 2 weeks soon instead of every week... I'll know soon.
> 
> -DA

Minerva is at the portrait waiting for the students to start coming out. As the portrait lifts she sees the students coming out in groups of two, the first two this morning are Mr. Zabini and Miss Greengrass, if she recalls their names properly. "Good morning, professor!" They say as the other students come through saying the same. as the line ends Mr. Longbottom stops and nods to her. "Morning Professor McGonagall, Harry and Hermione are eating in our private meal hall this morning. You can go down if you like."

 

Minerva nods slightly, "Thank you Mister Longbottom, I believe I shall. I needed to talk to Potter about something important. Off to breakfast, and be ready for your weekend classes." She starts down the stairs as Neville runs to catch up with the others.

 

Harry, Hermione, and Liddie are eating in the small dining hall that is attached to the common room when a soft pinging starts to sound. Liddie stands and summons her staff and gets between the kids and the door. a soft knocking can be heard as the kids continue to eat and read their potions books. "Who dares disturb the house of Le Fay? Come through and face me foul being!" Liddie shouts tapping her staff on the floor, making its runes glow with a violet color. The door slowly opens and McGonagall looks through. 

 

McGonagall has seen the pictures of wizards from olden times use staves, but she never expected to see it in modern times. When she realizes the elf is serious, she holds her hands up in a placating manner and smiles. "I was invited by lord Potter to sit in on the day's classes to see how they work. I am not here to attack." Liddie blushes and smiles as her staff disappears. She can hear the cursed snake hissing as if she was told a joke. To break the tension in the room, Harry clears his throat. "Won't you join us for breakfast then professor? The others will be back for the lessons soon."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dumbledore stands in front of a goblin teller, he believes that its name is Gnashjaw waiting for him to make a decision. "Once again, headmaster, I am sorry, but you cannot access those particular accounts right now. They are under investigation......" Dumbledore interrupts loudly, "What kind of investigation?I am the boy's magical guardian, and I need access to those funds RIGHT NOW! If you don't give me access......" Dumbledore feels a cold, long-fingered hand on his shoulder. Turning quickly, he sees the king of goblins behind him with a feral smile on his face. "Albus Dumbledore. You are no longer Lord Potter's magical guardian. He was emancipated when he claimed his lordships. As a matter of fact..... as you are here, we, the goblin people, need to know why you have been withdrawing funds while he was living with muggles......"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once all of the students have arrived back from breakfast, they wait in the common room while Liddie is fetching something. Harry looks at everyone and smiles. "You guys are going to love this place, we will be going here every Saturday and Sunday for special, extracurricular courses. There won't be grades, but these courses will help you in life." Theo Nott is the first one to ask a question, "What does it mean when it says 'Physical Education'? Is that like exercising?" Harry nods and smiles. "Exactly Theo, Exercising. Haven't you noticed that most older wizards and witches have problems doing anything physical? This practice will help prevent that. One of the books I read over the summer talked about how a little exercising can quicken reflexes, and make normal tasks easier. It also will help you to increase your magical core..... as your body will be able to cope with more stress."

 

Daphne raises a hand. Harry looks at her and smiles. "Daphne, this isn't class, just ask me, okay?" She nods. "Lord Potter, I see Minor Enchantments on there as well.... what does that mean?" Before Harry can even start to speak Liddie comes in from the other room holding a coil of silver rope. "It means I will be teaching you how to identify, create, and enchant things with minor spells. Also, Mistress Greengrass, Harry doesn't like to be called by title. It makes him uncomfortable." Liddie starts to uncoil the rope in a large open area in the floor. She ties the ends together and nods at her work. "Okay everyone, get in the circle and I'll activate the magic. We are going to the Le Fay estates to do lessons on the weekends."


	11. Monday-First half

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is wondering where Dumbledore is, and harry participates in his first 'in school' classes. Wonder how he does.

As the students gather in the great hall, they all notice that the headmaster's seat is empty. The students are all chatting peacefully before they hear McGonagall shout, "What in heavens name!" Suddenly a larger number of post owls come flying in dropping packages in front of every student. Harry opens his and sees a special free edition of the Daily Prophet, with Dumbledore's face on the front. He starts to read along with every student in the school....

  
**Daily Prophet Hogwarts Special**

**Headmaster Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore arrested for embezzlement!**

**Report by Herbert Redfast**

  
**It was a normal day in Gringott's when the headmaster of Hogwarts entered. As soon as he passed the doors to get in the bank, however, you could tell that there was something strange going on. The magic in the air became super-charged as anti-apparition wards snapped into place and the doors were sealed. Dumbledore did not notice an continued to an open teller to try to access accounts that shall not be named.**

  
**Apparently, the headmaster had been withdrawing a large amount of funds from someone elses accounts and was caught in the act by the goblins. The director of Gringott's bank, Director Ragnok Goldaxe had this to say:**

  
_**"Headmaster Dumbledore was embezzling funds for nefarious purposes for years. The only reason we discovered it was that the person whom the funds were being held for came in and was emancipated shortly before this school year and had asked to have his accounts balanced and adjusted. At this time the bank is holding the headmaster until the Aurors can come to retrieve him and administer Veritaserum to get a confession.** _

  
_**The amount Embezzled comes out at over One Hundred and Thirty Thousand Galleons. That is enough for a sentence of 5-10 years in Azkaban prison. If he is convicted the board of directors for Hogwarts will most assuredly want to consult this particular lord as to whom he wants in charge of the school. His heritage test showed him as the inheritor of three of the four founders and, as such, has more right than even the board to appoint a new headmaster."** _

  
**Sufficed to say, the goblins were enraged to find out that the owner of these vaults was not aware, nor did they want, these withdraws made. More as the story continues.**

  * **Dumbledore's changes to school policy over the years Pg.3**  

  * **Board of Governors worries Pg.6**  




  
Harry snickers, making the rest of the Le Fay members look at him. Hermione, remembering the trip to Gringott's, her eyes go wide. "Harry....." Harry looks at the rest of the house and smiles. "You guys go to classes normally. I think I need to go talk to Professor McGonagall.... I might have a meeting this afternoon, or perhaps this evening and I need to talk to her about where I can meet these people."

  
Most of House Le Fay gets up from the table, save Neville and Hermione. Neville looks at Harry and nods. "If you don't mind Harry, can I come with you? I know my family holds a quarter of the lands and titles to Hogwarts, and I can back up your decisions on the matter. Its what my Gran would want I think."

Harry looks a little relieved. "Sure Neville, lets go talk to the professor, and see where we stand. Hermione, if you could take Endora with you to History, she can catch me up when I arrive." Hermoine nods and helps Endora get comfortable on her shoulders and wrapped around her. They all get up, Hermione heading to History of Magic, Neville and Harry heading to talk to McGonagall.

  
\----------------------------------------------------------------

McGonagall sees Harry and Neville approaching and comes from behind the head table. "Mister Potter, Mister Longbottom, I'm glad you came to talk to me. If you will follow me to my office, I will gladly help you with your decision. I can also recommend a few older wizards and witches for the posting if you would like." Harry and Neville both nod and follow professor McGonagall to her office followed closely by Snape.

**(A few minutes ago........**

**Snape picked up this copy of the Prophet, knowing the kind of drivel it usually spouts off about. As he read the headline he knew he had to act. If certain people were put in place as headmaster, the school would be in danger. But how could he do anything. He isn't aware of who has those lordships. He knows that the Longbottoms are related to Helga Hufflepuff, but not who has the other lordships.**

**As he gets prepared to go see Longbottom, he sees Potter and Longbottom approaching the head table, and Minerva talking to them. He decides to follow.)**

\----------------------------------------------------------------

  
Harry, Neville and McGonagall arrive at her office. Just as she starts to close the door, Snape pushes it slightly. "Professor... If you would allow me to speak with you and these two young gentlemen, I believe I can help with what I think you are about to discuss...." Snape says with a slight smile. McGonagall looks him in the eye. Seeing that he has no malicious intent, she nods. "Very well, Severnus, but just to be clear, these two own this school, and while in this office, they will not be using honorifics, as they are both lords of their houses."

Snape nods slowly."I can respect that Minerva, but only while taking care of school business. In class I still expect to be treated with respect I deserve...." Harry speaks up at that point, "Of course Professor, please, if you have any information that can help us decide the new headmaster, we would appreciate it."

They all sit around a coffee table in Minerva's office and she calls for tea and biscuits for while they discuss things. She starts listing off a few people who she thinks would be a good fit for Dumbledore's position, and Snape intervenes on various names. He points out that certain people are former followers of the "Dark Lord" or that others are only after the political gain. Finally after an hour of discussion, they have come up with 3 viable canadates, McGonagall herself, Augusta Longbottom, and an American wizard who came to England during the first World War, Marius Robinson. Harry and Neville both bow to the teachers, and head to the last 10 minutes of class.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

  
When Harry and Neville arrive at History, Harry is shocked to see that the teacher is a ghost. His monotone voice almost putting his students to sleep. He looks at Neville, smirks and winks. A couple of the Slytherin students noticed them come in, as did all of Le Fay, Harry clears his throat loudly, causing the ghostly professor to stop talking. Tapping his wand to his throat, he starts to speak, "Presenting Lord Longbottom, and Lord Potter. Hopefully this class has not been too boring without our presence!" His voice came out as if he were standing behind every student's shoulder at once, causing those who fell asleep to jerk awake. Harry and Neville both chuckle as they head to their seats with Hermione, who is blushing and shaking her head.

The ghostly professor, Binns, Harry thinks his name is, looks at his class and nods. "That's the end of class for today. On Wednesday I want 12 inches on the goblin war of 1495. Pack up and head to your next class." Everyone starts packing up and look at Harry and Neville like they are insane. All except their housemates, who all were wide awake and taking notes.

On the way to the next class, Practical Magical Theory, Hermione whispers to Harry, "How are you going to explain your absence to the other housemates?" Neville leans towards her and smirks, "We will explain in the common room after dinner. Its about time for everyone to know who we are after all."

About half way to class Harry hears someone grunting in one of the men's rooms on the way. He motions for the others to continue on as he hears the grunt again. He quietly opens the door, Endora wrapped around him, his wand resting in his hand. He sees five kids around one pale, blonde-headed kid, kicking him harshly. One of the assaulters, the red-headed prat from the train sneers, "So Malfoy, think you can talk about me badly?" Another vicious kick, "You may be a pureblood, but you're dark as they come, so you need to stop trying to introduce yourself to my friend Harry Potter! Got it?" He pulls back to kick again, and Harry flicks his wand towards the ceiling. The group of bullies slam against the ceiling and are stuck there. He notices that a few of the bullies are Gryffindors while the prat is a Hufflepuff.

"Who do you four think you are? I don't know, nor care to know any of you. I don't like bullies." He reaches down and helps Malfoy up. "I know it seems that I keep stiffing you Malfoy, but we just keep getting interrupted. I'm taking you to the Hospital wing, don't talk, and don't fall asleep. You might have a head injury." Malfoy nods as Harry almost carries him towards the door. Harry looks back at the red-headed prat. "If you slander my name again by claiming to be my friend I'll seek compensation. I'll send your professors to come let you down after I drop Malfoy off. Oh, if you try to break that charm without the proper counter-charm, it'll make you take all the damage you inflicted on Malfoy, thought you should know...."

He leads Malfoy to the hospital wing, Endora sliding silently beside him. Madame Pomphrey sees Harry bringing in a student and immediately starts checking up on him. Harry explains what he walked in on and makes to leave, so he can notify the professors. As the transfiguration classroom is the closest he stops there first, knocking on the door. He hears McGonagall's curt "enter" and comes in. He walks over to her desk and tells her what he saw and she goes pale. "Thank you Mister Potter. Here is a pass to your class, I will alert both Professor Snape and Sprout about the situation."

  


When Harry and Endora arrive in class, he hands his note to Professor Ekhardt, who nods curtly. He scans the letter and his eyes widen. "Twenty-Five points to Le Fay for standing up to bullies. Mister potter, sufficed to say, I was bullied a lot in school. if you are ever late to my class for this reason again I might have to give you even more points. May I ask who was being bullied?" Harry nods and speaks softly,"Professor it was a Slytherin named Malfoy, there were three Gryffindors and one Hufflepuff who were beating on him in the boys room on the second floor. I was bullied most of my life and don't like to see anyone in pain."

  


The professor nods and goes into his lecture with a smile on his face. He asks a few rudimentary questions and when Harry and Hermione are the only ones who get the answers, he gives Le Fay ten more points. At the end of class Harry and the other Le Fay students head to the hospital wing to check up on Malfoy. When they get there Madam Pomphrey reminds them, of the five visitors at a time rule. So Harry, Neville, Daphne, Hermione, and Blaize all go in, while the other students head to class.

  


Malfoy looks up and smiles at Daphne and Blaize, having known them for years. "Hey Zambini, Greengrass, and Potter. I'll be out by lunch time." Harry nods and he introduces Hermione and Neville to Malfoy. He then quietly whispers to Malfoy, "You might want to start having a few of your housemates follow you around, so you don't get outnumbered as easily. I promise as the current Lord Le Fay, that as long as you are nice to my housemates, we will watch out for you as well. I'll double my notes for Defense for you so you can keep up." At that Draco smiles and nods. "Thanks Potter, and all of you as a matter of fact. By the way, call me Draco."

  


Harry and his housemates nod. "You should call us by name as well then, especially me, I hate being called the-boy-who-lived, and I prefer Harry." After a short amount of chatting, The Le Fay students head to class, telling Draco to visit with them in the Great Hall some time. 

  


They all make it to Defense class with seconds to spare. Sitting quickly and pulling out their books and quills. Professor Quirrell stutters and stammers on and on about creatures, seeming to get more nervous as he speaks. He turns to go to his desk and Harry feels a pain in his scar. Hermione notices him flinch in pain and starts to ask whats wrong when Harry touches a finger to his scar and hisses out"Decimari!" Suddenly Quirrell's turban is blasted off the back of his head and a black wraith flies out of the classroom, screaming as if it were the end of the world. Quirrell passes out on the floor as McGonagall comes running in, looking for the dark creature that the wards detected. 

  


She dismisses the class to head to lunch as she takes Quirrell to the hospital wing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always comments are appreciated, concrit is always welcome, and I shall do my best to answer any and all questions you may have. Though if it is something that will spoil the story for others I ask that you email me at mark.and.lisa.robinson@gmail[dot]com


	12. Taking Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry skips lunch to go flying.... without a broom, and Charms class takes place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken so long. My home burned to the ground while I was out of country, along with my PC and all relevant notes I had on this story. As I remember what I had planned out I will post it until I get caught up to my normal schedule. Sorry about the delay and Hope you enjoy.

After the drama in D.A.D.A., Harry decided to skip lunch. He looked to the others and told them to go without him. Heading to his common room he took the Le Fay ring out nd used its portkey function to go to the Manor. As he arrived he starts to transform, wanting to feel the air rush over his black scales. His 40 foot long body uncoils and he stretches his large black leathery wings. In one steady movement his form raises from the ground, and he begins to fly over the manor. He revels in the flight as he lets his mind wander........

========================================================================================

 

At lunch the Le Fay table is fairly quiet. About half way through lunch two large, fairly dumb looking Slytherins come to the table. Goyle clears his throat and looks at the Le Fay house. "Oi, you lot, where's Potter?" He says loud enough for them all to hear. Hermione's wand slides into her hand under the table as she looks at him,"What do you need Harry for?" she asks with venom in her voice. The rest of the table gets ready to act if she does, a united front as it were. 

Crabbe looks at her, raising his hands at his sides, he softly says "We wanted to thank him on behalf of Slytherin house for standing up to the ones bullying Malfoy. Usually if something like that happened, toe other houses would get in on the bullying because thy don't like us. Ask Greengrass and Zambini, they grew up in Slytherin households. People treat us like villains just because a few dark lords have come from our ranks. Not all of us are evil, but the other houses refuse to see it."

As Hermione slides her wand back in her holster she looks at them and smiles softly. "Any of us that would have found that happening, well, we would have helped. Harry should be back from his business by the time charms class starts. I know he will be here for dinner, as he has a meeting after dinner tonight. We will pass the message along, but you can come thank him then."

The duo both nod and head back to the Slytherin table, sitting on either side of Malfoy, chatting quietly.

 

========================================================================================

After lunch, the Le Fay house makes its way to the Charms classroom. They see Harry already at a desk, waiting for the others. He has his quill, a book, and his bag floating around the room in slow circles as he directs his wand to keep them aloft. For this class Daphne sits beside him as Endora slithers up into his lap. The rest of the class sits in concentric circles around his chosen seet, effectively keeping anyone not of his house from sitting too close to him. As Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff students start to arrive, Professor Flitwick walks in and takes attendance. He notices Harry keeping the books and such aloft and nods in approval. The first words out of his mouth after attendance is done are to award Le Fay 30 points for Harry already having mastered the charm he was going to teach today. The rest of Le Fay quickly follow suit, getting the spell down before anyone from the other houses are able. 

The red-headed prat from Hufflepuff glares at Harry and whispers a stinging hex at him. The spell hits and a flash of pale yellow covers Harry's skin for an instant. Harry barely glancing in Ron's direction silently and wandlessly casts a super-powered tickling jinx back at him. The red-headed prat starts twitching and laughing till he has problems breathing. He accidently kicks out one foot and it hits Hannah Abbot in the back of the head.Harry then cancels the spell, the same way he cast it. Ron tkes a deep breath, glad he can breathe again and passes out from the sudden rush of air. 

Le Fay students all getting a laugh on their way to Transfiguration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some people have been asking how Harry knows what to do in certain situations, I can't tell everything because of spoilers, but I will give a rundown of abilities that he has in this AU as well as what his bond with Endora gives him. 
> 
> **Harry's Abilities:  
> **
> 
> *  **Intermediate Parselmagic ability (6th year equivalant)**
> 
> * **Hyperthymesia**
> 
> * **Perfect Occulmancy/Legillimancy**
> 
> * **Wandless/wordless magic at a 7th year level**
> 
> * **Serpentine transformation(similar to an animagus, but not the same, in later books he will have an animagus form as well**
> 
> **Abilities through bond:  
> **
> 
> *  **Immune to all poisons produced through snakes and other reptiles**
> 
> * **Immune to the gaze of a basilisk**
> 
> * **able to fit his body through any space that his head fits**
> 
> * **Partial link to knowledge that Endora has**
> 
> * **Spacial distortion (a lot like apparition, but can not be blocked by wards)**
> 
> * **Skin acts as a basilisks would to harmful magics (absorbs it and uses it to empower Harry's next spell)**
> 
> **Also for the ones who asked what the Parselmagic words he uses in certain intervals are, its Latin.... you can google translate it :-P**
> 
> **As to why he knew about what to do when he felt the mental intrusion from Voldemort, as a master Occulmen he knew that if he cast a spell through the link that was being established, it would affect the one trying to force the link and make it only affect them. So he used the spell he learned to destroy a target to make sure whoever was trying to invade learned to stay the hell out of his head ;-)**


	13. Transfiguration, Dinner, and Annoying Adults

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and companies fires day ends (Seriously, just the first actual school day???), Dinner, and the meeting with the Board of Governors, Hope you enjoy it.

Harry stands at the end of charms, the rest of Le Fay house standing at the same time, and starts to head to Transfiguration. The Hufflepuffs whispering behind the group. Slytherin, coming from the Transfiguration class themselves, nod respectfully to Harry and his housemates, and they nod back. As they reach the next landing, the Le Fays hear someone yell "Potter, LOOK OUT!" causing the group to stop cold. A blue flash flies a bare centimeter from Harry's face. 

Looking back on the stairwell, Harry sees 5 Slytherins with their wands pointed at the red-headed prat. "Thank you Slytherin house, you just proved me right about your house. Since I found out about you I thought you had honor." Harry yells back to the group. The other Hufflepuffs look at ron and shake their head, wondering why they hd to get stuck with a loud, boisterous pig in their house. 

When everyone arrives to Transfiguration, they see a cat sitting on the desk. Harry and his housemates, (mainly Daphne and Hermione) sit near the front of the class. Daphne leans over and whispers softly to the rest of her house "Wonder where the professor is?She didn't seem the typeto be late." The rest of her house and the nearby Ravenclaws all nod in agreement. Finally Ron makes his way in the classroom, looking at Harry. Glancing around and seeing that the teacher isn't around, he pulls his wand quickly and yells "Densauigo!", The beam hits Harry in the face and a silver sheen ripples around his face and skin. but nothing happens. Before Harry can retaliate, the cat leaps from the desk turning into Professor McGonagall. She looks at Weasley and frowns. "Twenty points from Hufflepuff, and a month of detentions with Professor Snape for attacking another student unprovoked Mister Weasley. I will be writing to your mother to notify her as well." 

Ron sits down mumbling about "spell didn't work anyway...." as McGonagall starts to talk about how the class will be and gives the assignment to change a match into a needle.

=================================================================================

At dinner that night, Everyone is enjoying the meal, the house elves outdid themselves. As they are getting close to dessert a bone from someone's ribs comes flying from the Hufflepuff table, right towards Daphne's hair. Harry seeing it flying, whips his wand out swishing and flicking, lifting it and halting its momentum. the ketchup still dripping on the floor. A look of pure rage crosses Harry's features and he looks for the culprit.

"I don't care if you attack me, I don't even care if you try to actually hurt me. If you attack my house, or my friends, however, I will get revenge." The teachers start to stand to stop whatever retribution that they think Harry is going to do, but suddenly, the food from the Hufflepuff table lifts and hovers over all of the students heads. Harry looks at them with his eyes glowing a soft green. "You will keep your housemates away from mine or the next time, you will find yourselves ejected from the school. Do I make myself clear?" He pauses, waiting for an answer, when he gets none, he growls out "I asked you a question! DO.I.MAKE.MYSELF.CLEAR?" Rhe whole table says "Yessir!" and scowls at Ron, who swallows, his eyes going wide. On the other side of Harry he hears the red-headedtwind yell "Don't forget he's scared of spiders!" as they chuckle.

The food floats back down to the table and Harry starts to walk towards the head table. "Sorry about that professors. Just got tired of that boy trying to bully others and it was the only way I could get my point across. I will take any punishment you have for me." The professors jaws drop. Ther expected an excuse like most students would have given, but Snape actually smiles. "Forty points TO Le Fay, Half for standing up to bullies, and half for that exceptional show of magic." The other professors all agree, and nod. The rest of dinner, the entire school is talking about how Harry only used his wand for the first spell.

=================================================================================

After Dinner, Neville and Harry ran down to change into dress robes. 

Endora coils around Harry resting her head near his ear so she can whisper to him if he needs advice. The three start down to the great hall for their meeting, where Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape are waiting. As they re waiting they chat about the plans they had made. Harry, looking around the room sees Malfoy sitting at the Slytherin table, waiting for something as well. Before he can say anything the doors open and eleven wizards and one goblin come through the doors. 

Most of the board are not very memorable,except Augusta Longbottom and Lucius Malfoy. Lucius shakes Harry's hand firmly, and he smiles. "Mister Potter, a pleasure to meet you." From there the group discusses viable canadates for the position of headmaster, and afte three housr of deliberation, they decide on Marius Robinson, with Minerva as the Deputy still. 

As the meeting wraps up, Draco runs to his father and starts to chat with him.


	14. The New Headmaser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marius gets a letter, and shows up with his apprentices, while Harry thinks over his actions.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay RL sucks at times.

_Hidden home near the center of London_

Striding back and forth in front of his apprentices, Marius Robinson gives a lecture on the difference between dueling and fighting......

"Remember, children, In a fight there will be no 'dueling rules' stating what can and cannot be cast." He locks eyes with the only boy in the group. "Especially you Mark. If someone attacks you, use your special gifts."

The young man smiles, his filed down teeth looking like some monster from the pits. His hands flash symbol after symbol, only one that knows American sign language could comprehend. His eyes flash silver with malicious glee.

Marius nods. "Yes you can use them for defending them as well." The girl to his left smiles and pats Mark on the shoulder whispering "Thanks bro" as she writes her notes. She tosses her long black hair over her shoulder, and smiles, looking at the regal owl that just flew in. Her adopted sister Aiden told her this would occur.

Marius holds out his arm and the owl lands, holding a thin envelope in its beak. Marius takes it and the owl takes flight. Flipping the envelope over he sees the Hogwarts seal, and he shakes his head. Popping the seal he unfolds the letter and scans it quickly. He looks up and smirks.  
"Go to your rooms and pack..... Apparently I have been made headmaster of a school. You four will be coming with me."

Four heads pop up from writing and they all smile.

 

=======================================================================================

 

_Back at Hogwarts._

Harry sits quietly in the floor of the common room, his magic pushing softly outward. His housemates avoid the immediate area around him as Endora slowly circles him.

_in Harry's mindscape_

****_"Why did I do that? I could have killed the man......"_  
A soft voice whispers in his head: "Better him than you, beloved"  
"I don't want to kill unless there is no other way....."  
The soft voice whispers again: "There was none. The man will live though."  
"Next time, I will be prepared......."  
The soft voice again: "So will I Beloved, So will I" 

 

======================================================================================

The next morning Harry and his house arrive at breakfast. McGonagall comes walking over. "Mr. Potter, the new headmaster will be arriving this morning. Could I trouble you and Mr. Longbottom to change into dress robes and come with us heads of house to greet him?" Harry and Neville nod and stand. "Of Course professor, we will be right back...." as they jog out of the great hall.

 

They both get dressed quickly, as they enter the great hall again, the other students jaws drop. The two of them radiate a calm power, each step they take causes ripples of magic. They eat quickly, for soon the new headmaster will arrive and they want to make an impression.


	15. A Flight of Dragons.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new headmaster actually arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Using a new device so I will not be doing colors, if someone is saying something in another language during the chapter I shall make an announcement as such; _Thoughts >  
> # parselmouth#_

As breakfast ends the students file outside by year and house. Harry and Neville in the lead with the heads of house. Harry, dressed in a set of open-front jade green robes, and Neville in earth-brown traditional robes. The student body starts fidgeting after the first five minutes of their wait, until Daphne notices something in the sky. She nudges Hermione's arm and points shouting "LOOK!" From the sky, a large black dragon is swooping down, the students start shrieking in fear. 

McGonnagal shakes her head and snickers ad the dragon lands, five people slide off the back and the dragon takes back off to go back to its home. Harry glances at Endora and smirks #Thats one BIG snake huh?# he hisses and she merely nods slightly. She had always had a fasination with dragons. The new headmaster and his four followers approach the crowd as Harry and Neville start towards the group. Harry stopping just out of dangerous range. 

"Hello new Headmaster, I'm Harry Potter, and this is my friend Neville Longbottom. We are the ones who hired you. Would you like to make a speech?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its so short. I am still reorganizing my life and am trying to get my act together.


	16. Points of View

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into a few other peoples minds....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters are going to get longer here soon, I profusely apologize for delays.....

**Voldimort's POV:**

 

**"How did the boy know I was there?"**

As he glides through the Forbidden Forest, Voldemort thinks back to being blasted, BLASTED!, off his slaves head. What made it worse.... It was from his own nephew....

 

**Dumbledore's POV:**

 

"I need to get out of this cell and take control of the weapon. I need his funds and for him to die, that way I can rule the idiotic fools...."

The Aurors then show up outside his cell. Tossing him a set of magic-restraining handcuffs. "Put these on Dumbledore. We don't need you to be casting no spells now." As he secures the cuffs, he steps out. A flash of flame erupts and with a loud SQUAK! he's gone.

 

**Daphne's POV:**

 

 

"I can't breathe!!!" She gasps as the class just finished it's second lap around the manor. She lasted longer than most of her housemates, though Harry and Hermione are still going strong. A glass of water appears in her hand and she starts to slowly sip it. 

 

"I hope the other weekend classes are not this hard!"


	17. Voldemort's Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voldemort has a flashback....

**Flashback: 31 Oct. 1981**

 

A simpering Pettigrew kneels before him, his watery eyes looking down.

"I've found your niece my lord. I thought she was a mud blood, but the sample of blood I used for the family tree potion you gave me shows she is related." 

Voldemort's eyes widen. He whispers softly, "So who is she?" 

 

Pettigrew whimpers softly before whispering "Lily Potter my lord." 

 

As Voldemort stands to apperate away, he hears others talking about other missions. He disappears with a loud POP and appears in Godric's Hollow. 

As he approaches the house he clearly hears " _Imperio!"_ before everything goes black.....


	18. Tremors & Aftershocks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the new headmaster arrived, strange things occur.

Marius finishes his speech and looks across the crowd. The students are staring at his four apprentices strangely.

 

"Oh, I almost forgot, my apprentices ate to be treated as you would a prefect. They are far advanced for their ages and are to be treated as such." Marius says with a smirk, "If you are stupid enough to attack them, you will be hexed in return."

 

Harry looks between his housemates, who are looking at him strangely. Except for the young ladies to either side of him. He looks at them and notices them blushing. Looking down, he sees why everyone is looking so strangely. He unconsciously took Hermione and Daphne's hands while listening to the new headmaster. He flushes a little as Vendors chuckles softly in her snake form. 


	19. Important update

Sorry folks,

Due to stress, both financial and mental, I have stopped writing this story. Technically its because I had to sell my laptop and no longer have the notes to continue this story. My son however has asked me to allow him to use my account to write a story he has had an idea for and I will be allowing him to do so. My stories however will not be continued, sorry about that, but I shall put them up for adoption to anyone who wants to try to complete them. Just leave a message and I will put it up for adoption.

 

Thank You for kind words and kudos,

dA


End file.
